


Going Home

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Implied Relationships, Other, Post-Canon, Wakes & Funerals, getting old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: The remaining members of the Seven return home, in preparation for the inevitable.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! I promise!
> 
> I've been busy with getting back into the swing of things, and my TVBB piece, which will be finished and posted sometime after October 5th. So stay tuned for that. 
> 
> I've been on a Mag7 kick lately, so I thought I'd try my hand at a piece. This might be the first of many, so stay tuned for more. Among other things. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

In a small cabin in the Montana foothills lived two men. Two old men, but one was significantly older than the other. And they were the last of a fabled seven.

The first of their seven to go had given up their lives for their legend. Joshua Faraday, Goodnight Robicheaux, Byung-Eun Park / ‘Billy Rocks’, and John ‘Jack’ Horne had given up their lives in the fight against Bartholomew Bogue at Rose Creek.

The last to go had been Alejandro Vasquez, almost a decade and a half previously. He hadn’t been caught by bounty hunters or a warrant officer. He hadn’t even gone out guns blazing like the other four. He’d simply caught pneumonia and succumbed. They’d buried him next to the others in Rose Creek.

Now only Sam Chisholm and Red Harvest remained.

 

After Vasquez’s death, Red had dragged Sam back to his village, knowing that they would need time to heal from the loss of another of their small family. There in Red’s first home, Sam had told the story of their travels to a group of gathered children.

“Soon, we will all return to our place in the sky,” Sam had concluded. “But we will be laid to rest next to our kin, so that we may join them in the end.”

Red Harvest had taken that to heart. He knew that Sam’s last wish would be to be laid to sleep next to their fallen brothers in Rose Creek where they could look over the town and watch for the next.

It was coming time for that, Red knew. Sam had been getting weaker in the past years, the strength and speed leaving his limbs but not his mind. It would soon be time to make the journey to Ms Cullen’s home in Rose Creek. And soon, he would be the only one left.

 

“Red.” Sam had his hat clutched between his fingers as he limped out the door to the cabin.

The Comanche nodded his head, carefully leading the older man to a chair before headed for the barn. It was time to go home to their brothers and sister in Rose Creek.

It didn’t take him long to prepare. He’d been stalking up on supplies for months, so it was simply a matter of tacking horses and packing bags.

Swift Wind was one of few Comanche horses broken to take White Man’s gear, and the mare simply stayed still as her companion set about getting her ready. King, on the other hand, reminded the Native of Faraday’s monster horse Jack. He only held for two people, Red and Sam, no one else could even get close without him rearing or snapping his teeth. Jack had been the same way – though his temper held for the Seven, Ms. Cullen, and Teddy Q.

Red led the two horses out to the front of the house, stopping them just before the stairs. Sam pushed himself up from his chair with a groan, shuffling carefully across the patio and down the stairs to King’s side. Red contentedly took the time to help the other up into the saddle before swinging himself up into his own.

Sam patted King on the neck before leading the way out through the trees around their home and out into the open region of Montana as they headed for California.

 

Emma Cullen and Teddy Q meet them at the door to her home when they came up the path. Both showed their ages, but like Red they would live for a while yet. Teddy bounded down the steps, coming to help Sam down from his horse. Emma stood on the steps, calling out to someone inside the home.

Out the door came several young men – children that Emma and Teddy had adopted after the battle and the two boys they’d had together or their sons – who after greeting the two older men, led the horses away to the barn to take care of them. Several young women also came out – wives of the young men and their daughters as well as Emma and Matthew’s daughter Matta – to stand on the patio, watching them critically as the youngest members of the Cullen-Q family led the two men up the stairs.

Red and Sam were pushed into seats at the large table in the kitchen, and immediately the women moved around the kitchen getting them food and drink. Plates of pleasantly warm food were set down in front of them, and cups of coffee placed into their hands.

“How have you two been?” Matta questioned, tucking a strand of ruby red hair back behind her ear as she topped up Sam’s cup.

Sam smiled up at her, remembering when she was born and the consequent wallowing that had plagued both Emma and Teddy at how much she looked like Matthew.

“We’ve been alright.” Sam patted her hand lightly before settling back in his chair with his cup.

Red studied him for a moment before nodding silently in agreement. They had been fine after all; this was so that they’d be close when it did happen. They hadn’t had a brush with death for a decade, at least since they moved into that cabin in Montana. Life had been good for them.

 

It happened a week later.

Red had spent the night outside since it was still warm and pleasantly humid. He entered the house to find Teddy and Emma seated at the table, cups of coffee presumably before them.

“No Sam?” He questioned, carefully fixing himself a cup of the dark liquid.

“Not yet.” Teddy rose from the table, coming over to refill his own cup.

Red gave a longsuffering sigh before rounding to the table and setting his coffee down on the table top. He patted Emma’s shoulder as he passed her and disappeared down the hall to wake his lazing friend.

“Sam?” He knocked on the door to the room they usually shared. When there was no answer, he frowned before pushing the door open. “Sam?”

One of the beds was occupied, the other had his things set out on the covers but was otherwise untouched. The other bed had an obvious body laid out under the covers, and Red headed over to shake the other man awake.

“Samuel.” Red reached out and poked the other’s cheek, nearly falling off his perched spot on the bed at how cold the other’s skin was.

“Sam?” He gently pushed the other man over onto his back, reaching for the pulse-points in his neck and wrist.

“Teddy! Emma!” Red shouted, turning to the door. They’d known this was coming.

Sam was gone, and now all that was left was to bury him next to their family.

 

Five carved stones sat at the peak of a hill overlooking the main square of the town. The previous wooden crosses had been replaced with Alejandro’s death, and now another would soon be added.

Red stood silently and passively at the left of the hole dug into the ground, watching in silence as Sam’s coffin was lowered into the ground by four of Teddy and Emma’s sons, their only living family that remained.

A quiet prayer left Red’s lips as the box was lowered into the ground. He was the last. The last of the Seven.

He’d decided that he would stay, here in Rose Creek and help around the Cullen-Q farm. He had nowhere else to go.

Red was the last, and he would remain until the end.

What they lost in the fire, they found in the ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


End file.
